Question: $2.115 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
Answer: $2.115 \times 10^{-4} = 2.115 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $2.115 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;211\;5$